


The Babysitter

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash
Genre: AU, Kid Flash - Freeform, Other, kid harry wells, the flash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: "Kid au. Little Harry and little Barry fighting over last cookies. And Cisco is the nanny"Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr





	The Babysitter

From the cortex erupted a piercing shriek followed by wailing of indescribable anguish. Cisco ran and skidded into the cortex in a panic, looking around frantically for the source of the screaming. The room seemed strangely empty upon first glance. Cisco moved around the desk, scanning the room for anything suspicious. One step, another, another, and then the shriek came again. He looked down on the floor and there sat a young Harry Wells clutching a cookie with his life while a young Barry desperately attempted to regain control of the small sweet.

Cisco groaned. For the past week Cisco had done nothing but babysit one child genius and a moody young speedster. Ever since the latest meta, aptly called “The Baby Sitter” had turned Harry and Barry into children, S.T.A.R. Labs had been turned upside down. While the rest of the remaining adults in Team Flash attempted to figure a way to capture the Baby Sitter, Cisco stayed behind to see if he could build something to age those affected back up to their original age. But until then Cisco also was tasked with making sure neither of these children broke everything in sight or got into even more trouble.

Down on the floor Harry shoveled cookies into his mouth while Barry clawed at him in vain to gain control of the cookies. Cisco bent down and picked up the box of cookies and held them over his head as Harry, barely three and a half feet off the ground, jumped at them while Barry pointed and laughed.

“Harry, Barry, what the he-…heck is your problem now?”

Barry laughed, “CISSY WAS GONNA SAY HELL!”

Harry gasped, “CISCO, BARRY CURSED!”

Cisco groaned and put the box of cookies up on the desk. “Barry, I told you to stop cursing, Harry I told you to stop tattling. Now can one of you PLEASE tell me why you’re yelling so much?”

Barry raised his hand and started jumping up and down excitedly, “Me! Oh I can tell you Cissy I can tell you!”

“Alright,” Cisco leaned against the desk and crossed his arms, “go ahead and tell me then.”

Barry took a deep breath before rambling his story all in one breath: “Harry stoled a box of cookies from the cabinet where you hide your food and he started eating them all but I wanted some too but Harry wouldn’t let me have any because Harry is a JERK!”

Breathless, Barry held an accusing finger in Harry’s direction, a signature Wells frown resting upon Harry’s young face.

Cisco turned to Harry, “Okay Harry, your turn. What happened?”

The young Harry stood up straight with his arms crossed and cleared his throat before taking his turn on the stand. “Well Cisco, I did take the cookies from the cabinet, but I asked you before and you just waved your hand at me an tolded me to do whatevers so I did and I took the cookies but they were MY cookies and BARRY didn’t ask you for cookies so I didn’t let him have any.”

Even as a child Wells managed to maintain such a matter of fact attitude and it astounded Cisco.

“At what point did you ask me for cookies?”

Harry took a moment to think, “ten minutes ago… I think…”

Barry interjected, “NO! It was a BILLION seconds ago.”

“Barry that’s not possible, a billion seconds is like thirty years!” Harry shouted back.

“IS NOT!”

“IS TOO!”

“Enough, enough out of the both of you, okay?” Cisco stepped between the two arguing geniuses. “Both of you are going to have a… a timeout I guess? Yeah, a timeout. Barry, you go to the time vault and think about what you did. Harry, you’re coming with me while I work. Okay?”

Both grumbled their agreement and Barry went off on his own while Cisco dragged Harry to his lab. Cisco sat Harry down on a chair and pointed at him, “you stay there and do not move. Okay? I need to work so I don’t have to babysit anymore.”

“I’m gonna be better than you one daaay!” Harry taunted from his chair.

Cisco turned his back and rolled his eyes as Harry continued to chant the statement. “Remind me to never, EVER have children…” He mumbled to himself as he set to work, if anything, just to stop the screaming.


End file.
